


Whispers in the Dark

by YukiTraigen



Series: Whispers in the Dark [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiTraigen/pseuds/YukiTraigen
Summary: I don't want to ruin anything with the summary so perhaps just have a read of the fic?It follows the canon story after a certain point but only roughly, many plots to be twisted, feels to be had and of course plenty of memories to make.To not spoil anything it features my two OCs, Wispiria and Kaius, the Twins of Cor Leonis the Immortal and his Wife Valencia Traigen.I plan on sticking to this fic since I'm gathering a small following towards it so far on Amino.





	1. Memories

Her chest heaved as she ran throughout the streets of Lucis, things had gone bad… in fact, “bad” isn’t even close to the right word to describe the shit-storm that had engulfed the day.  
It started wonderfully enough, positive vibes and loving companions having an awesome time with each other… until dusk came.  
Nobody would have thought tragedy was about to unfold upon Insomnia’s Citadel steps but it was… and it did.  
Wispiria had sprinted for what felt like hours but truthfully had only been a matter of agonising minutes, her throat felt like it was on fire thanks to the lack of fluids and stupid ass asthma but none of that mattered at that moment, all she had on her mind? Find him.  
He was in severe danger and only she knew about it, her laboured panting as she reached the clearing within eyesight of the Citadels steps were a telltale sign that she needed her inhaler, taking it out from her pocket she sucks in two hastily administered puffs as she continues to sprint to the steps, her blue braided hair trailed behind her, her dangling earring hit her ear and neck as she ran, her stomach felt like it weighed an entire planet with the anxieties pooling within it to make her feel more nauseous than she cared to think about… but it was about to get worse.

Approaching the steps she saw a body and cursed under her breath as she picked up the pace only to stagger the moment she recognised the figure laying face down in a pool of its own blood on the stone stairs.  
Her eyes pricked with tears, a look of horror and panic washed over her face as she reached out to the body but before she could touch the corpse to confirm her worst fear it disappeared.  
A cruel laugh rang out through the mind of Wispiria who let out an ear-piercing shriek as she clutched her head in response.

“STOP IT!”

This had been her life for who knows how long, she certainly didn’t know anymore, tormented with possible endings to her life, the lives of those she loves, the replays of traumatic events… Wispiria was slowly but surely losing her sanity.  
The Citadel steps faded away, leaving her chained up in a dark metal based room with a disgustingly familiar man standing before her, the man smirked with a malice that she once held no fear towards but those days were over as she hung strung up in a crucified pose upon the metal cross, that malicious smirk shot fear directly into what was left of her sanity.  
Tears flowed from her mismatched eyes, her cheeks still puffy from prior tears and her clothing… more precisely lack thereof, only seemed to entice this cruel man to continue his torture to the undergarment clad woman.

“It has been such a long time since I’ve heard you speak, my dearest Wisp… these methods I have been given have been oh so helpful and you… you will be oh so helpful because you and your brother are my greatest subjects, no longer will I have to rely on those outside this laboratory… you both will be the perfect weapons”

Wispiria frowned at the mention of her brother and willed herself to muster up what little saliva she had to spit it at her captors face, missing awfully it only just managed to not dribble down her chin.  
The man cackled with amusement before he grabbed her face roughly by the chin and forced her to gaze up upon him.

“Still got some fight left? Good… let’s play more so I can snuff that out”

He pushed her head back harshly as he removed his grip upon her, he brought out a small device, pressed a button and Wispiria was met with an agony she thought she would have gotten used to by now as her body fried with electricity, her screams fell on deaf ears as the man’s smirk became a grin a Cheshire Cat would be envious of, her skin blistered, peeled and melted away in some areas only to be replaced thirty seconds later… this would be yet another long session of torture it seemed.

~~~~

Bolting upright in bed shrieking in horror as her nightmares once again took hold of what little slumber Wispiria gets she silences herself soon enough as she gets her bearings, grasping her blanket that now was soaked in sweat and more than likely tears, she let out a small choked sob as she heard her door open and a familiar head pop in.

“You too?”

Wispiria nodded to the male as the taller blue haired twin enters and sits upon her bed, pulling his little twin sister into a hug.

“It’s over now… he can’t hurt us anymore Wisp…”

Wispiria hugs her brother back tightly, shaking her head as she sobs into his chest weakly.

“I-I know…”

Stroking her hair Kaius kisses her forehead as she shushes her to try and lull her back into a calmer state.

“You’re safe with me, I promise nothing will ever hurt us like that again, not while I’m alive, Sis… I love you”

Wiping her tears on his black tank top she pulls away from him, her shaky breaths no longer rapid hyperventilation as she takes a few deep breaths before slowly exhaling.

“Y-yeah… I love you too Big Bro"


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting to know small backstory details of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a small mention of attempted rape.

Wispiria has a reputation, not exactly a good one either and it’s not hard to see why.  
Currently, she can be found comfortably seated on the back of a blonde haired man who is currently, quite literally, eating dirt.  
She couldn’t look less bored even if she tried, her hand outstretched as she inspects her black painted nails whilst the other hand keeps a hold on the man’s head before she speaks.

“So, are you going to try and rape a young girl again? That was a rather disgusting display sir”

Letting her hold on his head loosen for him to tilt up to reply she sneered down at the pervert as he spat words in retort.

“I’d rather fuck a girl than a butch bitch”

SLAM!  
His head hits the dirt harshly and she’s sure he’s broken a tooth at this point.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me? You will not touch a fifteen-year-old in a sexual manner ever again lest I make sure of it by removing all you hold dear, I’ll start with your hands and work my way down…”

The alley in which this incident is occurring is rather secluded area, Wispiria may not be an on-duty Crownsguard like her Brother but she is, however, a woman that will help those in need, so when she heard the sobs and pleas for help she, of course, bolted to the scene, thanks to her getting there in time she was able to step in and save a girl from being raped by a man that obviously didn’t live in Insomnia.  
Wispiria knows most people if not all of them and for someone to lay a hand on Maria was something that made her see red.  
Maria’s clothes were torn in her struggle and so Wisp gave the girl the key to her apartment and her trench coat to cover up, with the instruments to send for Kaius with her location before remaining at her home.  
Which brings us back to now.

The man is panicking when Wispiria giggles softly, summoning a dagger before she holds it to the man’s throat before whispering.

“Or I could just kill you… no one would care, no one would even know because I can erase you from existence… Eos I can make this look like an accident so my dear please tempt me…”

Footsteps approaching broke Wisp from her cruelty as she looks up to the face of her Brother who looks equally as pissed.

“This is the guy? Piece of shit… it’s not worth getting in trouble Wisp, let’s take him to Regis, you need your meds, you’re losing it”

Kaius folds his arms over his chest, his muscles hugging the fabric of his rolled up sleeved shirt, the navy colour almost black in the current lighting.  
Wispiria sighs as she sees her hands shaking, de-summoning her dagger she stands up, harshly pushing the man down at the same time before she kicks him in the ribs, audibly breaking at least two before she shakes her head and smacks her face gently on her cheeks.

“I didn’t think I’d get so worked up, I’ll take them now… will you take him to Regis? I’m gonna check on Maria, I know what she’s going through…”

Kaius only nodded in response before he grabs the guy, punches his face roughly to knock him out before throwing him over his shoulder with a shrug.

“See you at home little sis, keep out of trouble and take your meds”

Rolling her eyes she pokes out her tongue at him as they both begin walking away to their destinations.

“Yeah, yeah I will… be safe big bro”

 

A few days later  
“BUT WIIIIIIIIIIIIIISP”

Prompto looks to Wispiria with bright puppy dog eyes as he clutches a photo in both hands.

“No”

Wisp has her arms folded as she leans against her living room wall.

“Oh enough Prompto, you’ve bitched for hours now”

Gladio has taken to the couch, a Lucian beer in between his thunderous thighs as he reads the book in his hand.

“On the contrary Gladio, it has only been ten minutes”

Ignis has taken it upon himself to sort out dinner for the crew, rummaging through Wisp’s kitchen only to be annoyed to put it lightly, at how little the twins have in their pantry and fridge.

“Can’t you say something useful, Iggy?”

Noctis has made himself comfortable on a lounge chair near the couch Gladio is on whilst Prompto sits on another one, the twins bought more furniture a while ago to accommodate their company since this has become a regular occurrence.

“Of course Noct, I can tell you that I came up with a recipe that may help you eat your vegetables without it turning into a war”

Ignis smirks at his quip as the Prince looks unhappy, pouting and turning his gaze away with an upturned nose.

“Not a chance”

Prompto bounces up and down in his seat like an excited golden retriever puppy as he waves around the photo.

“Please just wear them for one day!!”

Wispiria looks to Prompto and glares as she raises a finger and sets the photo on fire with her magic.

“In the words of our dearest Prince, not a chance”

Prompto shrieks at the burning photo in his hands and waves it around now to put out the flame before he drops the photo and Wisp freezes it without hesitation.

“You burn the apartment down while and I’ll kick you”

At that moment the man whom may or may not die in the next few moments walks through the door with a giant grin before speaking.

“Ah, little sis c’mon don’t be like that! That was a great photo of you, no blue hair, no piercings aaaaaand you had your gorgeous glasses~”

Now Kaius was well known for teasing his younger (by two minutes) sister but this? Oh, boy, was he gonna get it.  
Wisp stood from her chair as her fingertips sparked, flamed and frosted before Kaius put his hands up with a genuinely panicked expression.  
Gladio is unfazed by their antics since this is nothing new and Noctis merely finds it entertaining.

“W-woah h-hey now there’s no need for that!!”

Just as Wispiria is about to show Kaius the meaning of pain (or at least he thinks she’s going to) a voice rings out from the kitchen.

“That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
